Vengeance meurtrière
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Heero et duo mene l'enquête sur les meurtres sanglant de ces dernier temps


Vengeance meurtrière

Chapitre 1 : un meurtre sanglant 

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :1+2+1 Sur l'étendue de la fic avec forcément par la suite 1x2x1 ooooooooou

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews

Résumé : Dorothy Katalonia est retrouvée morte atrocement mutilée. La colonie est sous le choque et tout démontre qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance. Le jeune Duo, ancien pilote de gundam devenu le commissaire Maxwell est charger de l'enquête mais les vieux démon de celui-ci rejaillisse lorsqu'il retrouve sur cette même mission son ancien compagnon de combat Heero, le procureur …

Un meurtre sanglant

Tout commence il y a trois ans lors de l'asseau par les pilotes de gundam 02, 03 et 04 du vaisseau nommé « Libra » emblème du « lotus blanc » une société issue des colonies en pleine guerre contre le dirigeant de Oz et chef ultime de la terre Treize Khusherénada. Quatre Raberba Winner se retrouve alors séparer de ses coéquipiers et rencontre Dorothy Katalonia qui lors d'un rapide duel finit par le tuer. C'est alors que Sixtina la sœur de ce dernier entre dans la pièce et découvre le cadavre de son frère alors que Dorothy prenait ses jambes a son coup…Aujourd'hui la guerre a laisser place à la paix mais pour une personne quelque part l'histoire n'est pas terminée et l'heure de la vengeance est arrivée …

L4, le lundi soir

Propriété de Dorothy Katalonia

Par la fenêtre du salon une ombre se glisse refermant derrière elle ce qui a été ouvert afin de ne pas attiré l'attention. Dorothy occupée dans la cuisine ne sait pas ce qui l'attend une mort lente et agonisante qui lui rappellera ce qu'elle a fait subir à Quatre Raberba Winner il y a de cela trois ans elle ne se rend pas encore compte qu'elle va regretté cet acte honteux pour lequel elle n'a injustement pas été jugée alors qu'un témoin l'avait vue. A cause de son rang et de sa condition elle était au-dessus de tout soupçon mais depuis tant de temps quelqu'un attend dans l'ombre le moment opportun pour exercé sa vengeance comment pourrait-elle se douté qu'elle n'est plus seul dans cette grande maison …

Assassin

Je me faufilais donc dans la maison lugubre qu'était celle de Dorothy Katalonia la personne même qui avait assassiné mon Quat-Chan je n'avais qu'une envie lui faire endurer toute les souffrance qui existe au monde elle allait le payer c'était certain je voulais qu'elle meurt pour venger Quatre c'était la chose la plus importante elle devait absolument disparaître dans d'affreuse et horrible souffrance. Je m'approcha alors de la seul pièce ou la lumière scintillait attendant avec impatience le moment ou je l'entendrais pousser son dernier souffle comme elle l'avait fait. J'entra alors dans la pièce en silence espérant la surprendre, elle faisait tout simplement la cuisine comme si elle attendait quelqu'un je compris alors qu'il fallait me dépêché si je ne voulais pas qu'on me remarque je devais la tuer le plus vite possible mais je devais quand même la faire souffrir pour Quatre, mon petit Quatre, qu'elle nous avait cruellement arracher par simple méchanceté et pour tout ce qu'elle a fait il fallait qu'elle paie. Je sorti alors mon arme et l'interpella

-Dorothy Katalonia

elle se retourna vers moi totalement effrayée

-vous, mais que faite vous ici me dit-elle avec cette air machiavélique qu'elle a toujours eu

-Ohhhh Dorothy tu crois vraiment que j'avais oublier lui dis-je me moquant de sa réaction mais je suis loin d'avoir oublier ma chère Dorothy et c'est pour ça que je suis là pour qu'enfin justice soit faite

Je pointa alors mon arme sur elle. Son expression se glaça et pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais des sentiment venant d'elle, elle avait peur de la mort ça se voyait dans ces yeux et c'est alors qu'elle prononça des mots que je n'accepta pas

-je regrette d'avoir tué le jeune monsieur Quatre, je le regrette de tout cœur…

Mon cœur ne pouvait entendre cela elle regrettait elle osait me dire ça la grande Dorothy Katalonia avait des regrets. Mon regard devint soudain plus froid et ma façon de pensée changea

-huit balle et on vont-elle se logé je vais te regardé crevé Dorothy mais ce sera long et difficile en tout cas pour toi…ajoutais-je d'un air cynique. Je ne compris pas alors la folie meurtrière qui m'animait je n'hésita pas a vidé mon chargeur sur les différents membres de son corps et le sentiment qui m'en revint était différent, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais du plaisir a faire souffrir quelqu'un ma dernière balle lui fut fatale lorsque je lui tira au milieu du front

-adieu Katalonia dis-je m'effaçant du décor comme un fantôme disparaît dans la nuit…

Matin, du mardi

Navette civil 972, pour L 4

Duo

Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu sur L 4 depuis la fin de la guerre je crois. Je ne voulais pas revenir ici parce que c'était là qu'habitait Quatre, mon meilleur ami, que personne n'avait réussi a arracher a la mort quelque jour avant la fin de cette boucherie qu'était cette guerre insensée mais depuis les pilote de gundam était des héros et moi je ne voulais pas être un héros, je n'avais pas sauvé Quatre alors je ne méritais pas de l'être je préférais rester anonyme. Alors j'étais devenu le commissaire Maxwell et je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que mes enquêtes me ramènerais sur cette colonie où j'ai tellement de souvenir et d'amis que je pensais avoir oublier. Assis au fond de cette navette je réfléchissait au fait que l'assassin pouvait être un anciens pilotes de gundam comment pourrais mettre un de mes amis en prison ? Mais j'avais déjà une certitude sur mon suspect numéro 1 qui aurait eu toute les raison pour assassiné Dorothy Katalonia j'en étais certain c'était une vengeance en la mémoire de Quatre….

Sixtina

Depuis la mort de Quatre, j'habitais la maison familiale des Winner j'étais la personne la plus respectée de la colonie, bien qu'en perpétuel mélancolie, je n'étais plus qu'une lavette trop humide depuis qu'il m'avait quitté je ne pensais pas que mon Quatre, mon fils, mon frère finirait par partir avant moi. Aujourd'hui je n'avais plus que Trowa pour me soutenir et m'aider chaque jours il venait me rendre visite. Je crois qu'il avait vraiment aimé Quatre c'était son meilleur ami et entre nous de qui Quatre n'avait-il pas été le meilleur ami chacun d'entre nous pilotes de gundam l'aimions tellement fort qu'aucun n'avaient accepté sa mort. Ce jour là quand Trowa arriva il n'avait pas l'air d'allé bien

-quelque chose ne va pas lui dis-je ouvrant la porte

-Dorothy Katalonia a été tuée, j'ai besoin de savoir Sixti dit moi si tu as voulu te venger me dit-il

-je te le jure comment veux tu que je tue quelqu'un avec mon empathie tu n'as quand même pas cru que c'était moi lui demandais-je

-non j'ai eu peur que tu aie fais ça en faite c'est Duo qui est sur l'enquête…

-quoi Duo revient comment le sais tu ? lui demandais-je alors d'un ton pressant

-j'ai eu Heero au téléphone se matin et lui aussi est sur l'affaire Katalonia me répondit-il

-je ne veux pas les revoirs je n'en ai pas le courage je n'ai pas pu sauvé Quatre

-ne dis pas ça il était mort et moi aussi je m'en veux. Quand je suis entrer dans la pièce derrière toi j'ai cru que le ciel tombait sur ma tête tu te souviens de mon premier réflexe ? demanda t-il

-oui tu m'a pris dans tes bras et tu as pleurer alors que je criais comme un pétée lui répondis-je. Tu t'en voulais aussi de ne pas avoir su sauvé ton ami lui dis-je

-oui mon ami…dit-il tellement lointain

Duo

Je venais d'arrivé au commissariat, où l'on m'amenais a mon bureau afin que je prenne connaissance des premier élément de l'enquête avec le procureur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage connu, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il était là devant moi, celui que je ne pensait jamais revoir, ce garçon que je désirais depuis si longtemps

-Heero dis-je étonné

-Duo, je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt surtout sur cette colonie me dit-il avec cette froideur habituel qui cette fois semblait dissimulé quelque chose mais quoi ?

-moi non plus je ne pensais pas te revoir mais la vie nous réserve toujours des surprises lui dis-je

Il commença a m'expliqué les détails de l'enquête alors que je buvais ses paroles totalement plongé dans le cobalt de ses yeux

Heero

Dieu seul savait à quel point je le trouvais désirable, il me regardait avec attention alors que je lui expliquais les conditions dans lesquels Dorothy avait perdu la vie mais mes pensées n'était pas a ce que je racontais et je commença à bégayer

-alors monsieur le procureur vous perdez vos moyens me dit-il avec espièglerie

-pas du tout commissaire a présent c'est à vous de travaillé voici mon numéro de portable au cas vous auriez besoin de moi

-merci monsieur le procureur me répondit-il alors que je quittais la pièce …

Duo

Incroyable après tant de temps il me faisait toujours le même effet. Mais je devais pensé à autre chose mon enquête n'attendait que moi il était temps, temps que je rende visite à Sixti pour l'instant c'est ma principale suspecte et je voulais savoir car la Sixtina que je connaissais n'aurait jamais pu tuer quelqu'un mais sans doute la mort de Quatre l'avait fait changé. Mais, d'un autre côté y a plein d'autres gens qui en voulait à Dorothy et pas seulement à cause de la mort de Quatre en vérité j'avais peur si c'était-elle, je perdrais toutes mes illusions sur le symbole de paix de gentillesse et d'amour qu'elle représente pour chaque pilote de gundam…

Propriété des Winners

L'après midi du mardi

Sixtina

J'étais sur la terrasse regardant les oiseaux voyager dans le ciel pensant tout simplement à mon frère, mon ange, mon Quatre j'étais heureuse que Dorothy soit morte mais ma douleur n'était pas atténuée pour autant. Quand soudain je fus interrompue dans mes pensées...

-Sixtina ?

En voyant le jeune garçon natté devant moi je sentis les larmes montés

-Duo, c'est bien toi lui dis-je un trémolo dans la voix avant de me jeté à son coup j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir

-Sixti je ne suis pas là pour des retrouvailles …

-je sais l'interrompis-je, tu es là pour Dorothy n'est-ce pas Je l'ai appris par Trowa ce matin je suppose que lui aussi tu vas l'interroger

-c'est la procédure me répondit-il

-même pour tes amis…

-même pour mes amis me répondit-il

-bien alors commissaire Maxwell nous en reparlerons en présence de mon avocat dis-je alors plus froidement

-merci pour ce cour entretien mademoiselle Raberba Winner …

-sortez d'ici sur le champs lançais-je plus fort que je pus alors que ma voix s'étouffa de larme. Je ne pouvais plus entendre ce nom celui même qui me rappelait tant Quatre …

Duo

Apparemment elle souffrait terriblement de la mort de son frère et elle vivait mal le fait d'entendre son nom peut-être avais-je été un peu trop froid avec elle a un moment elle était ma confidente et mon amie je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi était-elle la coupable je n'en avais aucune idée mais quelque chose en elle était mort quelque chose de profond que personne ne pourrait jamais lui rendre « Quatre »…

Mardi soir

Propriété de Zechs Mercquize alias Milliardo Peacecraft

Assassin

J'étais juste en face de la porte de Zechs enfilant mes gants afin de ne pas laisser d'empreinte vu que j'avais cette fois rendez-vous avec ma proie une sorte de rendez-vous avec la mort. Je m'avança et sonna avant d'entendre des pas venir dans ma direction laissant ouvrir la porte

-vous êtes là entrez je vous en prie me dit-il avec la plus grande politesse

-merci Zechs

Il me conduisit dans le salon et m'invita a m'asseoir mais ma réponse fut brève

-non Zechs je ne vais pas rester longtemps juste le temps de réglé mes comptes dis-je sortant mon arme

-non tu ne vas pas me faire ça je t'en supplie ne me tue pas je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Quatre je ne voulais pas

-mais tu es la cause de la guerre c'est de ta faute si Quatre c'est battu et il était sur ton vaisseau ton fameux « Libra » qui a faillit tous nous tuer Zechs il est temps de payer

-ne fais pas ça nous étions amis dans le passé …

-nous ne le serrons plus jamais dis-je prête a tiré mais je ne pouvais pas le massacré comme Dorothy pour lui j'avais eu des sentiments d'amitié sincère que faire

Le silence résonna quelque instant. Zechs me regardait comme perdu et sans repère dans ce monde de brut jamais il ne m'avait semblé si pitoyable et mon premier coup de feu retenti…

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
